RepurcussioNs
by confessionsofme
Summary: It's been two years since Hilda has seen N. She's searched every region, but still always found herself at the Nimbasa Amusement Park. Some unknown force has been driving her to find the boy that she had known for only a short time but felt such a strong connection too. AU is the same except Hilda is seventeen. [Ferriswheelingshipping & Checkmateshipping]
1. Prelude

CHAPTER ONE- PRELUDE

"Hilda, you should give up already. It's been two years. I don't think that you're going to run into N anytime soon. Maybe you should just go home; I know that your mom really misses you. Or you could come visit me in Aspertia City. Don't you wanna see your ol' pal Cheren in action?" Cheren chatted happily away on the Xtransceiver. His eyes were closed and his glasses looked like they were on the tip of his nose. His lips were curled upwards.

I sighed in response.I was sitting on a bench by an enormous Audino and the view of the ferris wheel that N and I rode together loomed above me. The sky was beginning to grow dark, but there was a light above me so I could still see Cheren. "You're right."

"So you'll come visit me?" He asked. He had a cheeky smile on, but his eyes looked a bit more serious behind his glasses. "You really should. I wish you could see the view of the lookout here. It's gorgeous."

"Maybe sometime soon. I should probably visit my mom first. Ever since dad moved to Johto to work on his radio show. Mom would probably leave for Johto soon now that I live a nomadic lifestyle. "I have to go Cheren. I'll call you soon."

I could see on the screen that he sighed, but I didn't hear it. He looked upset that I wasn't flying to Aspertia tonight. "Goodbye, Hilda. Please come soon!"

"I will." I smiled to him sincerely and then hung up the Xtransceiver. I sat on the bench and stared at the giant Audino for a few more minutes. When I decided that the statue had mocked me enough I stood up and and began to walk towards the exit of the amusement park.

I stopped when I reached the ferris wheel though. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to keep moving. A metal cage enclosed itself around my heart. I felt drawn to the ferris wheel. The ride's attendant, whose name was Falkin, called that it would only be open for another half an hour. Some unknown force pushed my feet towards the ride. There was an elderly couple in line ahead of me and some young trainers. It only took a few minutes for me to make it onto the ride.

"Enjoy your ride, Miss Champion," Falkin smiled to me. I was glad that no one else was around to hear him. Falkin had seen me come to the amusement park so many times over the past two years that we'd become close. The fact that I was Unova's champion didn't mystify him at all, as it did for some others.

"I'll do my best, Falkin. Have you seen him?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, Hilda, I haven't."

I nodded. He would have told me if he had seen N. I moved towards the ferris wheel's capsules and sat inside. The glow of Nimbasa City was inviting looking, but even it couldn't raise my spirits. I didn't know if I could face spending another night at Elesa's and explaining to her that I was still searching for N. A few minutes later I got off the ride and said goodbye to Falkin.

I should listen to Cheren, I thought to myself. I called out my Altaria from my party. "Altaria, let's go home to Numeva Town." With a loud cry we were off. I didn't even hear the voice calling for me.

Altaria dropped me off at my front door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I pounded on the door. Emotions were swirling inside of me. "Mom, are you there? It's me, Hilda! Mom please tell me that you're home." I knocked on the door for a few more seconds before it swung open.

"Hilda, darling, you're here! Oh, I've missed you so much, baby," she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you!"

I threw my arms back around her. The sobs were now audible.

She pulled back and examined my face. "Hilda, what's the matter?"

I then told her about how miserably my efforts to find N were going. I had looked all across Unova and I hadn't even heard a whisper of where he might be. The gym leaders and the other elite four trainers hadn't heard anything. And it was so doubtful that any random person might even know who N was. At least I had been lucky in avoiding Team Plasma.

"Oh baby," she began when I finished my story. "Why don't you stay here for a few days before you continue looking for N? I know that he must be very important to you if you'want to continue searching for him after all this time. Why don't you go on up to bed?"

"That sounds great, mom. I can't remember the last time that I slept in my own bed." I smiled gratefully to her and then started towards the stairs. As I began to climb them she called to me.

"Oh, by the way, Cheren called this evening!"

I stopped in my tracks. "He did?"

"Yes! He said he had been planning on coming home and visiting his parents. He'll be in town tomorrow. I'm sure it will be wonderful to see your best friend!" She called cheerfully from across the room.

"Yeah," I responded tersely and continued back up the stairs.

As I waited for the sleep to overtake me I thought about Cheren. Was he actually planning on coming into town already? Or was he coming into town just because he knew that I would go home? I couldn't decide which I thought it was before I fell asleep.

***

"Hilda, breakfast is ready!" My mom called from downstairs. I blinked my eyes open and looked at the clock in the room. I'd fallen asleep around 2 in the morning and now it was only 10. I was exhausted from my traveling, but I'd missed mom's cooking more than I remembered. I threw off my pajamas and pulled on some shorts and a tank top. I brushed my thick brown hair into a messy ponytail.

I climbed down the stairs in a slight haze. When I reached the table I noticed a third place was set. "Mom, is someone coming over?"

"Did you already forget what I told you last night?" She laughed. She walked over to the table and set down stacks of pancakes, a plate of fruit, and some bacon. Orange juice and milk were already on the table.

"Cheren?"

At that exact moment a small knock came from the door. Without my mom or I answering the door swung open. Cheren was standing in the door holding a bouquet of flowers and wearing a smile. "Hilda!"

I pushed myself out of the chair and ran towards my friend. I'd been feeling so down about my hunt for N that I'd stooped to thinking that Cheren would have motives that were less than honorable. I threw my arms around my friend and almost crushed the flowers that he clutched so dearly. My mother came over and took the flowers from him and then his arms flew around me too.


	2. A Meeting With Friends

CHAPTER TWO- A MEETING WITH FRIENDS

"These pancakes are fantastic!" Cheren exclaimed as we sat at the table. The yellow flowers that he had brought were placed in the center of the table.

"Why thank you Cheren! But, enough about what's been going on here in Nuvema. How's the gym over in Aspertia? You use normal types right?" My mom answered. She was done eating and began to clear the table.

"It's going quite well I'd say!" He chuckled. He crunched on a piece of bacon and began again, "You know the only thing I don't like about being the first gym leader is that I can't use my real team. I love my little normal types, but I have an entirely different team on the side. Hopefully as the years go on I can be a higher level gym leader."

"Well, I'm so glad to hear that you love it!" My mom answered from the sink. "Kids, bring your dishes over." We listened.

"I should go visit my parents for a little while. I'll be back over later, Hilda!" Cheren said after her gave my mom his dishes. He gave me another hug and then strolled out of the house.

"Well, it was so nice to hear from Cheren. It's been so long since I've seen him I almost forgot what he looked like. He's really filling out wouldn't you say?" She giggled like there was some sort of secret.

"I guess Cheren looks well. He does look stronger now that he's a gym leader," I replied and shrugged casually.

"I don't know if that's the reason why," she answered quietly, but never explained.

I spent the day with my mom catching up with her. We did a bit of gardening and we went to the grocery store. She told me how dad was doing and I told her in detail about my trip to Goldenrod City where dad's show was broadcast. We visited with Professor Juniper and went for a nice walk. We had just finished eating dinner when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll bet that's Cheren," my mom called as I strode over the doorway.

I flung the door open widely and I was planning on turning around and heading back over to the sitting area, but Cheren wasn't the only person at the door. Bianca was there too.

"Hilda!" She cried. Her blonde bob shook back and forth. She rushed towards me and threw her arms around me."I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Bianca!" I shouted in delight. I looked up at Cheren while Bianca held onto me. He was leaning against the door and smiling coyly. It was like he planned Bianca's arrival.

The four of us sat down and talked. Bianca gushed to us about how great it was to be Professor Juniper's assistant. After a while I asked Bianca to go for walk with me. Cheren went home.

"What's the matter, Hilda? You seemed a little down back there?" She asked when we began to walk around the town.

"You could tell?" I answered with mild shock.

"You're my best friend, Hildy, of course I could tell! So what's going on?"

"It's N. I haven't been able to find him. I've looked as far as Kanto."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes! I need to know how he is, Bianca! Everything that happened two years ago was a lot to handle... especially on your own."

Bianca stopped walking. "Is that really all it is?" She asked with a skeptical tone.

"I think so."

"Why didn't you want to talk about this in front of Cheren?" She asked and began to walk again.

I cleared my throat. What was the answer to that? Was it because he'd already told me to give up? Or was it because I thought that it might make him jealous that I was still looking for N. "Well, he told me to stop, so I figured that he wouldn't want to hear what I had to say."

"Typical Cheren," she chuckled.

We walked around the small town a few times before returning home. Bianca dropped me off at my door. "It was so good to see you, best friend!"

I walked in the house and talked to my mom for a bit before taking a shower. Then I crawled into my bed and picked up my Xtransceiver. I didn't even have a number for N. I turned the thing on anyways and called Cheren.

"H-Hilda?" He asked. The look on his eyes told me he had been resting.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you Cheren? I didn't think it was that late?"

He smiled at me. His sleepiness already worn off. "Oh, don't worry, Hilda. It's not. I'm just planning on returning to Aspertia City tomorrow. I need to get up early to return to the gym."

I eyed him thoughtfully. My mom was right. He had filled out over the years. "Can I go with you?"

His eyes shot open and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Of course! I'll be over early in the morning!"

"Sounds great," I whispered. "Good night, Cheren."

"Good night, Hilda," he smiled to me.


	3. The First Sighting

CHAPTER THREE- THE FIRST SIGHTING

I had been visiting Cheren in Aspertia City for a few days. There was a little apartment above the gym where he lived. He let me sleep in the bed and he stayed on the couch. Only one person had challenged him while I visited and he beat the kid easily.

The sun shone brightly into Cheren's apartment and it woke me up much sooner than I had planned to wake up. I couldn't fall back asleep because I was so nervous to tell Cheren that it would be my last full day in Aspertia City. I was planning on resuming my search for N, but I wasn't going to inform him of that. I laid in the bed until I heard Cheren moving around. A few minutes later I was dressed and ready for the day and I walked into the main room of the apartment practicing what I was going to say to him.

"Good morning, Hilda," he smiled at me as I sat down at the table. His smile was charming, but there seemed to be another emotion fueling it.

"Morning, Cheren. Have you been up for a while?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I've been running some errands."

I poured some cereal into a bowl. Cheren had left my favorite kind out. "Oh, yeah? What kind of errands?"

"You'll see," he grinned at me.

"Oh no. That does not sound good."

He chuckled at me. "Professor Juniper should be here any minute to inform you about what I was doing."

"Professor Juniper? I thought she was in Nuvema right now."

"Not today," he answered. Then we heard the knock. "That must be her!" Cheren got up from the table and answered the door. Sure enough, it was Professor Juniper. Her chestnut colored hair was drawn into a ponytail and her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, Hilda, it's so good to see you so soon! How are you liking Aspertia?" She asked. She shed her labcoat and placed it on a coathanger that Cheren had near the doorway.

"It's wonderful here! I can see why Cheren likes it. I can't imagine what it would have been like growing up in such a big city," I answered.

She smiled at me. "Yes, Nuvema is quite small compared to Aspertia." Then she switched the topic. "Has Cheren told you about tonight yet?"

I looked quizzically from Cheren to Professor Juniper. "No... what's going on tonight?"

Professor Juniper turned to Cheren. "Cheren! How could you not tell her she needs to pick out a dress!"

I interjected, "A dress?! What on earth could I need a dress for?!" I glanced at Cheren who had reseated himself across the table. There was a smug smile firmly cemented between his cheeks.

"Go on and tell her, Cheren. My goodness," Professor Juniper huffed. She then sat herself at the table.

"Well, Professor Juniper decided to hold a banquet honoring the gym leaders and all the champions that Unova has had. You are currently the Unova champion, as you well know, so you are expected to be there. There's going to be all sorts of other people there too that we get to mingle with. It'll be a lot of fun, especially since we have to fly to Nimbasa in a few hours."

"Nimbasa?" I asked with a lump forming in my throat. "Why wouldn't we go to Castelia?"

"Elesa was one of the main planners. She revamped the gym, you know, and it's perfect for a banquet!" Professor Juniper answered rather than Cheren. "Now, Hilda, dear. We need to leave soon. You want to go, don't you?"

I don't know whether it was the prospect of returning to Nimbasa that sparked my interest or the fact that I could put off telling Cheren that I was leaving soon that fueled my agreement.

"Elesa told me that you're dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you," Cheren called from the other side of the door. We were in Elesa's home. She was waiting for us with Professor Juniper.

I opened the door and looked at Cheren. He was dressed sharply in a tuxedo. I'd never seen him dressed up before and he looked very handsome. "Do you think so?" I giggled to him. I twirled in the gown that Elesa helped me pick out. It was a red dress that shimmered in the light. It had a sweetheart neckline and the back was open. The dress went to the floor. My hair was in a curly messy bun.

Cheren's mouth hung open wide. "Hilda, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Cheren," I beamed at him and looped my arm through his. "Let's go."

An hour later we were at the banquet. Cheren and I sat at a table with Professor Juniper, Elesa, Drayden, Burgh, and Lenora. The other gym leaders and elite four members were at various tables around us. Trainers had bought tickets to come and eat at the banquet and after the main meal we would get to interact with them, and maybe even battle. The money raised for the banquet was for a charity to help get Feebas off the Endangered Species list.

I was in the middle of catching up with the various gym leaders that I had battled so many years ago when Professor Juniper dismissed herself and went up on to the stage.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you're having an enjoyable meal. We can't wait to meet all of you," she announced to the crowd, which responded by erupting in applause. She was about to continue speaking when a loud whirring noise.

The noise was becoming unbearably loud. Then we heard a voice come over a speakerphone. "Professor Juniper, it was a mistake to put all of Unova's strongest trainers under one roof. Team Plasma has returned and we are ready to fulfill our true purpose! Be warned all of you! It would be wise of you to keep your Pokemon close." A voice that I faintly recognized echoed throughout the room, and then maniacal laughter ensued. Then the whirring retreated. Everyone in the banquet was buzzing with the announcement of Team Plasma's return. Cheren and the other gym leaders were talking at me, but I wasn't listening. My mind was stuck on the voice.

I blocked out the everyone else's voices and looked up at the ceiling as if I could see Team Plasma. Then I heard it. It was the sound of a Pokemon's cry that I hadn't heard in two years. I pushed myself out from the table and ran as quickly as I could towards the exit. I heard Cheren call after me, but I didn't turn back. I looked ahead.

I threw the door of the exit open roughly and ran out into the amusement park, "N! N, are you here?!" I called, but I didn't get a response. I tried again with my voice cracking and my insides throbbing. I kicked off the fancy shoes I'd been wearing and ran towards the ferris wheel. My hair fell from its updo and I could hear something snag my dress. That's when I saw him. His dragon was as dark as the night, but it was unmistakeable that N was there.

"N!" I called loudly. I still hadn't seen the boy with the long green hair. "N, where are you?" I asked when I reached his Zekrom. The Pokemon seemed to recognize me because it stood calmly where it was. I reached my hand out to the dragon. That's when I heard the voice.

"Hilda?" He spoke.

I turned around so fast that I almost fell to my knees. N was standing in front of me looking every bit as handsome as he had two years ago. I could tell in his face that he'd matured in some way, but otherwise he seemed very much the same. "N, it's really you!" I cried out. I ran forward and threw my arms around him. I placed my head against his chest and I could feel his heart pounding. N was hesitant to put his arms around me and they rested lightly on the skin of my back. It made me shiver.

I pulled away from him and I placed my hands on his face. "N, I've missed you so much."

He smiled at me for only a second before being replaced by a stoic look. "I missed you too, Hilda." The words rang through my veins melodically. Then he spoke again, "I'm' here because of Team Plasma. I've been chasing Ghetsis in order to discover his plans. I'm sorry, Hilda. I must stop him." He declared and began to walk towards his dragon.

Out of desperation I reached for him, and with luck I was clutching his hand. "N, you don't have to do it alone. I can help you. Someone will stop him. You've been alone for so long. Let me come with you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, it took me only a second to realize that N had seen him before I had.

"You're back," Cheren spoke coldly.

Shivers ran up and down my back again, but not out of pleasure this time.


End file.
